The present invention relates to a prefabricated component for building staircases.
In the field of building, the need to build flights of stairs which generally have different dimensions, in terms both of extension and step shape, according to specific design choices, is known. For this purpose, conventional construction systems provide for the on-site execution of staircases in the required dimensions. However, this entails the use of considerable labor and requires relatively long work times.
On the other hand, the use of prefabricated components for building staircases has considerable limitations. Prefabricated components currently in use are in fact very heavy and are therefore difficult to transport and complicated to install. Said prefabricated components are furthermore unsuited for easy industrial production, since they must have different dimensions according to the construction requirements.